The Evans Family: Your Love is my Love
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: The second installment of 'The Evans Family' has picked up right where they've left off. And this year in tales more drama than ever. I hope your ready for another bumpy ride.
1. Aftermath

*walks into room with a apologetic look on her face* You guys still there ? I hope so because this is the first chapter to the sequel of 'Evans Family'. I found a way to type and it's very difficult and blaah but whatever . I do it for the fans! Speaking of fans I wanna thank you guys so much for being so supportive! You guys pm-ing me and reviewing telling me to come back was very very sweet! When I got those it motivated me to find a way and god damnit I found a way. So again thank you ! I glad you guys care so much! Umm a lot is in store for this fic. There's a lot of drama and sad moments, hopefully you will be at the edge of your seats reading this. In my opinion is gonna be way better than the first fic, we'll at least in my head it is! So I hope you and enjoy it!

I would like to take a quick moment and thank my Beta; LadiJ ! Thank you so much! And please bare with me for the future !

Enjoy xoxo

chordoverstreetfanactic

* * *

Summer continuously hit her steering wheel over and over not knowing what to do with herself. Her emotions were getting the best of her and all she could do is cry. Over her cries she could hear her father banging on her window asking her if she was okay. She wasn't okay, one of the people she loved was seriously hurt. Summer finally opened the car door and fell into her father's arms sobbing. Puck caught her and hugged her tight now knowing that something else was wrong. Quinn, the twins, and Beth ran over them wanting to know what was going on.

"Summer, sweetheart use your words. Tell me what's wrong" asked Puck in a calm voice.

Summer took a deep breath and could only say one word, "Hospital".

XXXX

Sam and Mercedes ran into the hospital with twins in hand worried sick. They wore defeated looks on their face when they were turned away from the front desk and was told to wait in the waiting room. As they waited more and more people began to show has they heard the news. Within two hours all of Sam and Mercedes family and friends were there along with their children's friends. They all sat in silences; the only thing that could be heard is cries from Mercedes, Summer, Jamie, Autumn, and Nathan. After hours and hours of waiting a doctor approached the large group of people.

"Can I please speak to the parents of Aaliyah, Isabelle, Austin, and Mary Evans"?

Sam gave his daughter to Blaine; while Mercedes gave her son to Rachel. They both stood and grabbed each other's hands as they waited to hear the news. They doctor pulled them aside to assure they would be the only ones to hear the news. Before the doctor could speak Marley Puckerman appeared next to the doctor in dark blue scrubs. Being the head is nursing allowed her to be on any case and she was more than happy to make sure her friends' kids got the best care.

"What can you tell us, are they okay?" asked Sam looking at both Marley and the Doctor.

"Aaliyah has very bad cuts and bruises and her body is extremely sore. Isabelle has a three inch gash on her forehead near her hair line and needed stitches; unfortunately it will leave a scar. She also has a concussion and very bad cuts and bruises. Austin broke his right leg, has broken shoulder, and a concussion" said the doctor.

"What about Mary?" said Mercedes in a soft voice has a tear streamed down her face.

Marley's head went down while the doctor took a deep breath. "Right now it's not looking too good for her, she's in a coma and we don't know how long it could last. Along with the coma she has a broken leg and arm" said the doctor.

Sam took a deep breath while rubbing the back of his neck, "Thank you, and let us know if anything changes".

"Of course" said the doctor before walking away.

"Marley, save our little girl" said Mercedes.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't go anywhere" said Marley.

"Thank you" replied Sam and Mercedes in unison.

"Everyone can go see them if they would like" added Marley.

Sam and Mercedes nodded and went over back to the large group of friends and family. The couple told everyone the news they had just found out and more tears were shed. Soon groups of four went to see each of the Evans' children. As everyone got up; Mercedes pulled Nathan aside to talk to him.

She took her thumb and wiped his tears away, "She's gonna be okay, I promise".

"He did this, I can feel it in my bones" he said with anger.

Mercedes hugged him, "I know he did, and where gonna get him. Go make sure my girl is okay, take care of her for me?" she asked. Nathan nodded and went to Aaliyah's room.

One by one everyone saw all of the kids; they gave there kisses on their cheeks and hand rubs. Finn, Rachel, Chris, and Brittany stayed in Austin's room. Autumn, Nial, Leslie, Brent, Zayn, Santana, and Blaine stayed in Isabelle's room. Jamie, Kyle, Blake, Summer, Nathan, and Kurt stayed in Aaliyah's room. The remaining people stayed in Mary's room.

After hours and hours of watching the Evans kids sleep they slowly began to wake up starting with Aaliyah. She slowly opened her eyes and began to look around; within seconds she knew it was a hospital room. Tears streamed from eyes and she began to sob; Nathan heard her sobs and rushed to her bed side.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Your fine, we're all here" he said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"I'm gonna go get Sam and Mercedes" said Kurt leaving the room.

"H-He did it, I saw h-him" babbled Aaliyah.

"I know he did it, I believe you" he said hugging her tight.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse" said Kyle.

Kyle left to go get the nurse, when the nurse arrived to Aaliyah's room she began to run minor test to see how she was. Elsewhere Austin was just waking up. When he opened his eye bright light blinded his sight, he closed them shut and began to move. Moving his muscle caused pain and he couldn't help but moan. His eyes soon adjusted to the lights and when he realized where he was he began to hyperventilate. Rachel went over to Austin and began to calm him down.

"Sweetie, you need to relax okay. Your fine, I promise" said Rachel trying to sooth the terrified boy.

"What happened, why does my head hurt so much?" he asked panting.

"Finn, honey can you go get Sam or Mercedes" said Rachel turning to him. The tall man she loved s much nodded and left the room.

"You were in a car accident, man" said Chris finally having the courage to speak.

"You could have died" he added with a sad look on his face.

"Christopher" exclaimed Rachel, her son and god-son was going through so many emotions at once, she wasn't quite sure what to do. But she did know that scaring Austin more than he already was wasn't going to help.

"What Mom, it's the truth" remarked Chris.

Chris did have a point but, that wasn't the right way to bring it up.

Sam and Mercedes greeted both Aaliyah and Austin and comforted them as much as possible. The next day Isabelle awoken and was shaken by what had happened. She stayed very quiet and to herself that feeling completely different. She was shaken to her core knowing the person that did this.

Xxxxxxxx

After keeping a close eye on Sam and Mercedes guppies; Santana was in need of a coffee break. She left Isabelle's room and made her way to the cafe. Once arrived she ordered and coffee and took a small stroll back to Isabelle's room. Upon arriving there she was stopped in her tracks but none other than The Prince Charming look alike himself, Sebastian Smythe. Rage came over Santana and she made her way to the gel haired prince.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for my nephew, I just came back from a business trip to find out my Range Rover was totaled. I was hoping he didn't do anything stupid, than I heard what happened to Sam and Mercedes kids and I rushed over here" he responded.

"What he did was a whole lot more than stupid, it was evil. Because of him Sam and Mercedes youngest is in a coma" exclaimed Santana.

"Shit" said Sebastian.

"My brother did a number on him" he added.

"What are you talking about?" asked Santana.

Sebastian let out a breath, "Some years back by brother married this really nice girl named Claire. Things started off great but my brother had a temper and things got worse. I wish I had known about this at the time but I was off working in Europe, and I was never close with my brother to begin with. Things got really worse one night and he killed her with his bare hands. They said Chase saw all the beatings and he watched my brother kill his mom. He was 13 when this happened; he has a therapist, anti-depressants, the whole nine. I've tried everything" said Sebastian.

"No you haven't, maybe of you weren't so busy working and paid attention to the kid he wouldn't be this way" exclaimed Santana.

"I wish I would do that, but I'm the only income we have. If I don't work we have no money, for anything" he responded.

Santana looked at Sebastian and saw the sadness in his eyes. She saw true defeat and she actually felt sorry for guy.

"Santana...what the hell is going on" said Sam interrupting their moment.

"Trouty he means well, and that's a lot coming from me" replied Santana.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week had past and Aaliyah, Isabelle, and Austin were finally leaving the hospital. Mary's stated hadn't change but everyone was still hoping for the best. Everyone was helping the three Evans kids to the car. Sam's parents stayed in Mary's room keeping a close eye on her, while Mercedes parents were at the Evans' residents taking care of the twins. The gang of support and the three children had just made it to the foyer of their floor level when they were greeted by none other than Chase himself.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were in the hospital" he said while everyone stood frozen in front of him.

Sam's hands balled into a fist has he began to breathe heavy.

"Are you with him?" he asked as he looked at Nathan shielding Aaliyah's body with his own.

Tears watered in Aaliyah's eyes has she looked at the broken boy in front of her.

"I thought we talked about our feelings with each other. How could you do this to me!" said Chase.

"Say something" shouted Chase.

Aaliyah jumped in fear she began to tremble as she wondered what he was going to do next, she grabbed Nathan's arm and hope that Chase wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I didn't think you would want to know" said Aaliyah quietly.

Chased chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you loved me. I thought what we had was real" said Chase.

Aaliyah let go of Nathan's arm and pulled away, "It is real".

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Chase. Chase pulled out a gun and raised it to the group of people standing in front of him everyone jumped and sighs escaped the mouths. Aaliyah begin to breathe heavy she took a step towards Chase slowly and look him in his eyes, "What are you doing?" she said slowly "Why are you doing this?" she added.

"Because we're supposed to be together, he's not supposed to get the girl, I am. I'm supposed to win!" he shouted.

"You did win" said Aaliyah.

"Stop lying to me!" he shouted.

"Aaliyah stop feeding into him" yelled Sam.

Chase took his gun off Aaliyah and pointed toward Sam, "Shut up".

"Chase, what are you doing, you're making things worse. Just put the gun down" said Sebastian.

Chase went up to Sebastian and pointed the gun directly in his face, "You, you shut up, I don't wanna hear anything you have to say" said Chase. "Of course now you wanna say something now that I was a gun pointed at you" he added.

"Chase, I know what happened to Claire" said Aaliyah causing Chase to freeze.

"Who's Claire?" whispered Chris looking at Austin.

"Claire is your mother...she was murdered, by your father. He hurt her a lot, like how you hurt me" she said.

Chase swiftly turned back to Aaliyah and rushed to her, "I didn't hurt you!" he shouted.

"You did" she shouted back at him. "You hurt me, but I forgive you...I forgive you and I care for you".

"I love you" said Chase with tears streaming down his face.

"I know" replied Aaliyah.

Chase hugged Aaliyah tight to his body, causing everyone to jump. He squeezed her tight causing her muscles to ache. She winced in pain as she took the hug. Chase slowly put the gun up to Aaliyah's back still holding her tight.

"If I can't have you, no one can" he whispered.

Time stood still and within mere seconds a gun shot was fired.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Did Chase really just kill Aaliyah!? Was that all really happening ? Is Aaliayha ever gonna be the same!? Is Mary gonna wake up? Is Marley gonna save her? Oh so many questions. !

Thank you so much for reading , please review and tell me what you though! Was it good or bad ? Anything you wanna see happen in this fic? Thank you and have a great day / night !

Xoxo

chordoverstreetfamactic


	2. Be Strong Angel

Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter ! Thanks for all the favorites and follows! It means so much ! Enjoy ! And Thank you to my Beta!

Xoxo

chordoverstreetfanactic

* * *

Nathan rushed over to Aaliyah not having a care in the world about the danger of his life. He pushed Aaliyah into Kurt's arms and punched Chase square in the face. Commotion had risen against everyone and everyone was yelling and screaming. Chase clicked the gun and shot a bullet. Both Aaliyah and Allison; Nathan's mother screamed while everyone went silent. The bullet had got Nathan right in the arm but the shot didn't seem to faze him too much. Nathan and Chase continued to tussle and within minutes the gun was out of Chases hands. Chase held him down giving him the death glare.

"If you ever, in your life come around any of us again, and I mean any of us. I will end your life" raged Nathan.

The police stormed in and pulled Nathan off of Chase. They put him in handcuffs and carried him away. Aaliyah pulled away from her Uncle Kurt's arms and ran to Nathan. She hit is non-wounded arm, "Have you lost your damn mind, you could have died. Don't you ever do that again."

"She's right have you lost your damn mind" said Allison worried sick.

" I'm fine, it was just a flesh shot. All I need is a Band-Aid" said Nathan looking both at his mother and his girlfriend.

"We'll let's go get that Band-Aid then" said Mercedes pulling Nathan away to get him a Band-Aid. Sam soon followed behind.

Xxxxxx

Marley was sitting in Mary's room keeping a close eye on her while Mercedes and Sam were walking the rest of their kids out. Marley looked at her sweet innocent face, she couldn't help but think about her daughters. She could only imagine what Sam and Mercedes were going through, she felt blessed and grateful that herself and Jake weren't going through the same thing. She would probably lose her mind if this was ever happening to her. Marley was soon pulled out of her thoughts my in of Mary's machines rapidly beeping. Marley looked at the machine, the little girl was crashing. She ran to the door and pressed the big red button next to it alerting the other nurses and doctors. She ran back to Mary and began to do compression pumps on her chest.

"Come on sweet Angel, be strong" said Marley.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in with the defibrillator. Three nurses began setting up the machine while a doctor, Marley and one other nurse began to prepare Mary. "Move her body on three, one, two , three" said the doctor, they moved her body over to the next bed. One of the nurses rubbed the two electrodes together signaling that they were ready. The doctor took the electrodes and said, "Clear" and shocked Mary's chest. Mary's body popped up and went back down as if she was a fish. The doctor repeated the motion three more times with no response. The doctor looked at the nurses and nodded for them to put the machine away.

"Time of death" said the pissed off doctor.

"What, no, one more time" yelled Marley. "One more time" she yelled again.

"It's over Puckerman" yelled the doctor hitting the wall with frustration. This patient was too young, this was the one part he hated about his job. Marley shoved the nurse was putting away. The machine and began taking it out again.

"What are you doing!" Yelled the doctor.

"Saving her life, something you know how to do" she yelled.

"Clear" yelled Marley shocking Mary's chest one last time. The body popped up and within seconds a heartbeat was back. The doctor look at the machine, "Levels are normal again, get her back on that oxygen" he said.

"Oh thank god" cried Marley hugging Mary's small body.

"Good work Puckerman" said the doctor leaving the room.

"You two take this outta here" said Marley speaking to the other nurses to put the defibrillator away. " And you two, you stay and watch her, you leave, your fired" said Marley leaving the room.

Marley walked quietly into the halls of the hospital as if nothing was wrong. She soon went into one of my many supply closets and locked herself in it. Once the door was locked she slide down the door and began cry. She hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees began to sob. Twenty minutes had passed and there was a knock on the door. Marley wiped her eyes, "I'll be out in a second" she said as more tears came to her eyes.

"It's me open the door" said a male voice.

Marley stood to her feet and opened the door, she was met with her husband and she couldn't help but smile. Jake came into the supply closet and sat on the floor with his wife. He had brought her lunch so he gave her, her burrito from Chipotle. "I'm ready to talk about it when you are" he said after taking a bite of his own burrito. This wasn't an abnormal thing, whenever a case had really gotten to Marley or one really got her down she would always hide after saving the patient or having to say goodbye. It had become one of her coping method for her.

"I love you" she said quietly.

"And I love you" replied Jake.

"I love our girls" she said.

" I love them too" said Jake.

" Sam and Mercedes kids got into a car wreck, Mary almost died" said Marley appearing to be a little hypnotized by the whole mess.

Jake sat there quite, he didn't know what to say.

Marley began to cry again," I couldn't face Sam and Mercedes and tell them that their little girl was gone, so-so I saved her life".

Jake hugged her close, "You did that right thing, saving a life is in your job description" he said.

"But so much more pressure is added on when it's someone you know. If she was to die it would have been my fault Jake, it would have been all on me. I would have let Sam and Mercedes down. I would have let Mary down. I would have let myself down" cried Marley.

"Hey, listen she didn't die, you saved her life and that makes you a damn good nurse, you didn't give up on her, you didn't let me die, to fought for her Marley".

Marley cried into Jake's chest, " I hate my job" she said quietly.

He kissed the top of her head, "But you're so good at it".

Xxxxxxx

The nurse bandage Nathan up and gave him a smile, "Your all set Prince Charming, try not to get shot anytime soon".

Nathan chuckled, "Okay".

The nurse walked away and Sam and Mercedes gave Nathan a comforting smile. "We appreciate you taking a bullet for our daughter, it a very big grand gesture. But we can't have you risking your life for her" said Sam.

"Don't get us wrong, we love you and you're sweet guys and you make our daughter happy. If anything we see you in her future but we can have you getting hurt" said Mercedes.

"We wouldn't want either of you getting hurt" said Sam.

"Your mother already lost a husband, she doesn't need to lose a son too" added Mercedes.

Nathan hoped off the small hospital bed he was sitting on and looked at Sam and Mercedes, " I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I'm always gonna risk my life for Aaliyah and the rest of you guys. She's important to me, and you guys are important to her. So if her life's a risk or God forbid the twins or you guys are at risk. I'm gonna do everything in my power to save you guys. I know you would do the same for me".

Mercedes wiped a tear and smiled, she hugged Nathan tight, "In a heartbeat". Sam smiled at their interaction.

"Mind if I interrupt ?" asked Aaliyah appearing behind Sam.

"No, he's all yours. We're leaving in 5 minutes" replied Sam.

"Okay" said Aaliyah.

Sam and Mercedes went back to the rest of their kids and group of people hand and hand. "That'll be me and you in ten years" said Nathan.

A small smile appeared on Aaliyah's face, "Yeah, it will be" said. A silence grew between them and Nathan could tell something was wrong. "Listen" she said starting off her sentences but stopping.

"What is it" he said kissing her forehead and getting a little scared .

"I feel like a need to get away, so much has been happening and I need a vacation. I'm gonna ask my parents if we can spend the summer in Nashville with my grandparents" said Aaliyah.

"Are you saying you need a vacation from me?" he asked saddened.

"No" she said quickly. "I still wanna be with you, I just know this wasn't the summer you had planned".

"It's not, but if you need a break from Lima, I'm okay with that. We can Skype, text, email, write, do whatever you want" he said with a smile.

"Can we write, that's more romantic" she said grinning.

"Of course" he said leaning down to kiss her lips.

Xxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" asked Brent.

"Yeah, thanks for asking babe" she replied kissing his cheek.

He wiped her hair out of her face and looked at her stitches, he went down to her eyes and suddenly fell into a pool of chocolate, her eyes were the perfect shade of brown. Brent felt his heart began to beat fast, he didn't know what was happening but he felt the urge to say those three powerful words, "I love you".

Isabelle looked at him as if he was crazy, she began to breathe heavy. She had to get outta this she had to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked unsure of what was happening.

"Away, from you. Don't call me this summer" she said looking at him. "We're over" she added walking away to find her sister.

Xxxxxxx

Sam and Mercedes heard their names, they turned around to find Marley running towards them. She told them all that happened, their faces went from heartbroken to grateful in seconds. Sam and Mercedes thanked Marley several times and gave her a hug. When she left Sam and Mercedes began to talk.

"Are things ever gonna slow down?" asked Mercedes.

Sam sighed, "No, but I definitely think we need a vacation" he said.

Mercedes began to pace a little, "Once Mary is well enough, we're going to Nashville" she said.

Sam smiled, " I like that idea".

"Nashville in two weeks?" said Mercedes.

"Nashville in two weeks" said Sam confirming

* * *

Did you guys like it ? Did I scared you with Mary's storyline? Is Chase gone for good? did you like Jarley? Did you like Marley? What's going on with Isabelle and Brent!? How will Nashville be !? You'll have to wait till the next chapter !

thanks for reading lovelies !

Review please!

Xoxo

chordoverstreetfanactic


	3. Give it Time

_**Hey Guys, sorry its been so long! this chapter was actually done awhile ago and i sent it to by Beta but she has yet to send it back to me! that was like two weeks ago! so the hell with that! i'm just gonna post! There may be errors just keep in mind that i'm human and everyone makes mistakes! Glee is back and its great! i have major hope for Samcedes at the end of season 5 considering the photos and tweets between the two love birds! fingers crossed everyone! THERE IS HOPE! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed and everyone was still coming to the hospital regularly to see how Mary was doing. Summer sat in the waiting room flipping though an old issue of Seventeen magazines while her long lost sister sat next to her side eyeing her. Summer could feel Beth looking at her; she was trying her best to ignore her but her so called sister was burning holes into her body.

"Can I help you?" said Summer finally showing Beth some attention.

"I'm sorry, it just I've always wanted a little sister and I've heard so much about you and your brothers and I have been dying to meet you guys and now that I finally have we can finally be sibling-" said Beth but Summer cut her off on her last word.

"Let's get one thing straight you may be my blood sister but that doesn't mean I have to treat you like one. Max and Matt can accept you, I don't care. But you and I will never act like sisters" she said leaving Beth to let the words sink in.

Beth sat there hurt by her sisters words. She tried not to let her feeling be shown but it was too late Rachel Hudson had seen everything. She walked over to Beth and sat next to her, Rachel saw Beth has her little sister, she wasn't blood. But she was still family.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel.

Beth held back tears, "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you Rachel? I've missed you a lot" Beth was trying to change the subject.

"You gotta give her time, all she's ever known is Max and Matt as her brothers" said Rachel placing her hand on Beth's shoulder has a tear fell from her eyes.

Beth laughed, "I look pretty childish don't I? Crying cause my little sister doesn't like me".

Rachel smiled, "Nah, you just wanted be accepted. I've been in your shoes a few times. I know the feeling. Just give it time".

"Thanks sis, I will" smiled Beth giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, and I missed you too" said Rachel hugging her back.

XXXX

Austin sat in Mary's hospital with her keeping her company; they were playing a interesting game of hangman that had the both of them giggling. Sam and Mercedes watch happily, both of their children were smiling and that warmed their hearts. Suddenly a knock came to the door and in came Marley with what appeared to be Mary's clipboard.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

They all gave her a small smile and said hi. Marley sat the clipboard at the end of the bed and took her stethoscope from around her neck to check Mary's breathing.

"How you feeling today?" asked Marley.

"I'm okay I guess, my body and my head hurts" replied Mary.

"That's normal considering what you've been through" said Marley.

Marley put her stethoscope back around her neck and looked at Mary, "I actually came to tell you guys some good news and some bad news".

Both Mercedes and Sam stood on their feet and went to Mary's side, "What do you wanna hear first, Bit?"

"Bad news" she replied quietly.

Marley took a breath, "Unfortunately with your injuries, you need to take break from tumbling and dance".

"How long of a break?" asked Mary with a worried look.

"At least six months" said Marley.

Mary began to hyperventilate, "What, six months? But- But I was suppose to start cheer this summer a-and learn new tricks, and be at the studio full time" cried Mary.

"I'm sorry Mary, but your body can't take it right now, you need to let it heal" said Marley.

"Maybe you could use this time to find other interest" said Mercedes.

"I don't wanna find other interest, I wanna dance and cheer "yelled Mary.

"Mary, watch your tone" said Mercedes.

"No" she yelled. "You don't understand, I have to spend my summer sitting on my butt because Aaliyah can't drive".

"Little girl, who do you think you're talking to like that? I am your mother; I'm not your little friends. You don't talk to me like that" said Mercedes.

"And this isn't Aaliyah's fault and you know that" said Sam with a stern voice.

"Yes it is, you guys sit there and baby her and treat her like a princess. We all wouldn't be this is problem right now if it wasn't for her. She never gets blamed for anything. But not anymore, this is her fault. My summer is ruined because of her, my dream is over because of her" said Mary as tears streamed down her face.

"Mercedes, Sam can I speak to you guys in the hallway?" asked Marley feeling the need to step in.

Sam, Mercedes and Marley went into the hallway leaving Mary and Austin in the room, "Listen, I can't tell you how to raise your kids and you can't tell me how you raise mine, but arguing with her isn't gonna make her feel better about this. Your child found her dream early and she pissed that she has to take a break put yourself in her shoes. And I'm not saying you should punish Aaliyah, but part of this is her fault for not coming to you guys as soon as things started happening, because if she would have I don't think this would have happened. You guys are doing great, but you gotta do better" said Marley and walking away swiftly.

"What the hell" said Mercedes standing their shocked.

"She just took Mary's side and told us about ourselves" said Sam.

Suddenly Marley came back, "Oh and I forgot, the good news, Mary can leave today". She said walking away swiftly again.

XXXXX

After driving for what felt like days the Evans had finally arrived in Nashville, Tennessee. Sam opened his door and his foot touched the dirt road, he breathed in the Tennessee air and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Dwight, hunny, they're here" yelled Mary Evans from the porch of the grand home that sat on a acre.

"Look at you guys, you look great" said Dwight hugging Isabelle.

Isabelle chuckled, "You don't have to lie grandma, since when a gashes great?".

"Since you got one" replied Dwight kissing her forehead.

"Bells, can you get my crutches for me?" asked Mary.

"I got them" said Aaliyah handing them to Mary.

Mary rolled her eyes, "I don't exactly want your help" she said taking the crutches and hobbling to the house.

"Give her time, she'll come around" said Grandma Mary kissing Aaliyah on the cheek.

All the Evans settled in within a couple of hours, the twins took a nap and their new nursery. Austin and Mary watched a movie in the living room. Aaliyah found herself baking in the kitchen, and Isabelle found herself in her new room cuddling with Lucky. However Sam and Mercedes found themselves in the backyard with Sam's parents having a glass of lemonade.

"Let's cut the shit, are you guys alright?" asked Dwight.

"What he said" said Mary.

"What the hell is happening to our lives? One minute everyone was fine, and then everything was falling apart" said Mercedes.

"We don't know if we should punish Aaliyah, or punish Mary for talking back. Are kids are depressed, Mary is beyond pissed at us and I kind of can't blame her" said Sam.

"I don't think you guys should punish anyone, you guys need to let things simmer down. Give it time, one thing I will say is that you two need to keep a better eye on your children" said Mary.

"And this is no one fault, it's everyone's fault" said Dwight.

* * *

_**thanks for reading it means so much! what did you think? i love reading your reviews so please drop me a few! sorry for the shortness! Next Chapter will be a full chapter of the Evans in Nashville living the country life! get ready! till next time!**_

_**again sorry for errors!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
